The Joys of Parenting
by BlackWolfRises
Summary: A collection of oneshots focusing on Hades, Persephone, and their daughter Amaya.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: So this is just a random collection of oneshots that just wouldn't get out of my head! So I hope you guys like them, and don't forget to review! By the way, Amaya is my OC daughter of Hades and Persephone. I know I already said this, but don't forget to review!

**_The Joys of Parenting_**

Hades was pacing anxiously outside his and his wife's room. He gritted his teeth in frustration; he could hear Persephone's pained screams from inside the room, and there was nothing he could do about it. Hades flinched internally; for once in his existence, the God of the Underworld felt completely and totally helpless.

Suddenly, to his relief the screams stopped, and Hades turned his attention to the young midwife who was now standing at the door. "My lord," she bowed her head before continuing, "Your wife wishes for you to see your child." Hades nodded once, before hurrying into the room. The sight that greeted him was that of his wife, Persephone, lying on the bed, cradling a small bundle in her arms.

Warily, the God of the Underworld approached the two. To be honest, he was quite nervous about seeing his child for the first time; what if it didn't like him? Pushing aside his fears, Hades stepped forward once more, only for Persephone to turn her head towards him, and smiled. His wife lifted the bundle, before smiling again, and speaking softly, "Here, Hades. Meet your daughter."

Almost hesitantly, Hades reached his arms out to accept the young child into his arms. Hades' first observation of his daughter, was that she bore a startling resemblance to him. Her obsidian black eyes explored his matching ones curiously, as Hades tentatively reached out a finger to touch his daughter's short, glossy black hair. Mimicking her father, the young goddess reached out her hand to gently brush a lock of Hades' hair out of his eyes.

Persephone watched the interaction with a knowing smile on her face; her daughter obviously loved her father, even within two minutes of meeting him. "What should we name her?" The goddess of Spring asked her husband. Hades thought for a minute, before replying, "What about Amaya?" Persephone nodded; Amaya meant 'Night Rain', so it suited the young raven-haired goddess.

Hades furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, before asking, "Why isn't she crying?" Persephone looked at her daughter, before replying, "Because she's strong; like her father." Hades allowed a small smile onto his face, before asking again, "What will we do when you have to go back to the upper-world in five months?" Without skipping a beat, Persephone responded, "We'll worry about that when the time comes. For now, let's just focus on Amaya."

Hades nodded in agreement, before sitting down beside his wife, and carefully placing Amaya in her arms again. The young goddess had other ideas, though, as she let out a small noise of protest, and gazed up at her father with pleadingly. Hades' eyes softened, as he took the baby into his arms again, and watched as she yawned softly, and closed her eyes.

Persephone smiled softly, as she laid her head down on the pillow, and welcomed sleep's embrace.

A.N: So that's the first chapter done! I'm basically going to make each chapter a particular event or stage in Amaya's life, so if you guys have any suggestions or requests, leave them in a review or a PM! Remember to review, guys!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! Remember to review, guys!

**_The Joys of Parenting_**

Persephone bit her lip anxiously, and glanced at the clock on the wall beside her. This was the day they had all been dreading. The day she would have to return to the upper-world. Truthfully, both Hades and Persephone knew that the Goddess of Spring would have to take Amaya with her. They just didn't want to admit it to themselves, or each other.

Persephone allowed another darting glance at the clock, only to see that it was almost midnight. She would have to go back to the upper-world soon. Slowly, as if to delay herself, the goddess stood up, and began walking towards the library, where she knew she would find her husband and five-month-old daughter.

Sure enough, when she opened the double doors, the sight that greeted her was Hades, sitting down on a chair, immersed in a book, with little Amaya perched on his lap. Amaya was cuddled up to her father, lightly grasping his shirt with one hand. Persephone smiled at the pair, before moving forward to speak.

"Hades," she began, as the God of the Underworld turned his obsidian eyes to her emerald green ones, "It's time. I have to go." Hades frowned, before closing the book. He scooped up Amaya in one arm, cradling the baby against his chest. "Won't Demeter at least let you stay a few more months?" he reasoned. Persephone shook her head once, before replying, "She doesn't know about Amaya, remember? I'm too afraid of how she'll react."

Hades nodded, before sighing in defeat, and going outside with his wife. They hesitantly walked towards the gates of Hades' Palace, where they both knew Hermes would be waiting to take Persephone back to her mother. Wordlessly, Hades pulled Persephone to him for one last kiss, before handing Amaya over to her mother, and kissing the baby's forehead.

Amaya looked at her father over Persephone's shoulder, and blinked confusedly. But when the Goddess of Spring took a step forward, Amaya made a noise of protest. Persephone felt tears sting her eyes; she hated to take Amaya away from her father. She took another step forward, and Amaya furrowed her tiny eyebrows, before objecting, "No!"

Persephone gasped, as Hades' eyes widened. Amaya had just spoken her first word. The Goddess of Spring turned around to face her husband, a tear trickling down her cheek. She couldn't do it. "Hades, I want you to take care of her until I come back. She needs you." Persephone spoke, more tears flowing from her emerald eyes. Hades stepped forward, and took Amaya in his arms. Immediately, the young goddess sobered, and cuddled up to her father.

"We'll see you in six months, then?" Hades asked. Persephone nodded, before stepping outside the palace gates, and into Hermes' chariot. Amaya gazed at her mother sadly, before grasping her father's hand with her smaller one. Hades took one last look at the steadily ascending chariot, before turning around, and returning to the library.

A.N: Amaya spoke! Anyways, if anyone has any ideas for future chapters, just PM me or leave it in a review! XD Thanks guys!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter of The Joys of Parenting! But before I start, I just want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far! By the way, the next few chapters will be a little short, but when I've finished them, the real story will begin!

**_The Joys of Parenting_**

Hades was sitting in the library, as usual, with two-year-old Amaya perched, fast asleep, on his lap. Persephone wasn't due to come back to the Underworld for another three months, and the only real thing to do while she was gone was judge souls, or sit in here reading a book with Amaya. And of course, what sane person wouldn't choose the latter.

Over the past two years, Amaya had grown quite a bit. She was about the average size for a child of her age, and now had curly, shoulder length raven hair. Her vocabulary and articulation were extensive and advanced compared to most toddlers, but even so, she didn't talk much. Hades watched as his daughter slowly blinked her obsidian eyes open, and yawned. She sat up, before smiling at her father. Hades ruffled Amaya's hair gently, before turning his eyes back to the book.

After a few minutes, Hades noticed something strange. Amaya's eyes were darting back and forth across the page, and she seemed to be muttering under her breath. "Amaya…" The God of the Underworld began, "What are you doing?" he asked, genuinely curious. Amaya looked up, before speaking, "I'm reading!" Hades furrowed his eyebrows; as far as he knew, Amaya wasn't yet able to read.

"What does this say?" Hades asked, pointing to the first sentence on the page. Without skipping a beat, Amaya began to recite, "World War 2 began in September 1939 and ended in May 1945, meaning that-"

"How long have you been able to read?" Hades asked his daughter, slightly worried. Amaya always shared everything with him, and when she wasn't eating or sleeping, she was spending time with him. So naturally, it hurt him a little (but still more than he cared to admit) to know that Amaya hadn't told him that she could read.

In response to his question, the young goddess thought for a moment, before replying, "I don't really know, daddy! I guess I just picked it up off you!" she reasoned. Hades nodded, relieved. He smiled to himself; Persephone would be thrilled about this.

A.N: VERY short chapter! I know! But look at it this way; at least you guys will be getting updates more often! XD Remember to review, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! This chapter will be short, like the last one, but the next chapter will be slightly longer, and the one after will be quite long.

**_The Joys of Parenting_**

Amaya sighed in her sleep, as she rolled over onto her left side. In her semi-consciousness, the young goddess was becoming uncomfortable with the intense heat of the room. Kicking the large, thick blanket off her legs, the sudden flood of cold air was enough to make the goddess open her dark, coal coloured eyes.

Suddenly, Amaya bolted upright as she remembered something; today was her sixth birthday! The young goddess leapt out of bed excitedly, bursting through the doors of her room, and darting into her parents' room next door. "Dad! Mum!" she yelled enthusiastically, "Wake up! It's my birthday! Remember?" she jumped onto the large double bed, and shook her father's shoulder.

Without opening his eyes, Hades ruffled his daughter's hair, before sitting up, and opening his obsidian eyes. Yawning, the God of the Underworld spoke to his daughter, still half-asleep. "Happy birthday, Amaya." Persephone stirred beside her husband, before sitting up, and smiling at her daughter. "Happy birthday, Amaya!" she greeted, while hugging the goddess. Amaya grinned at her mother, before scampering back to her father's lap.

"Dad, you said you had a surprise for me! What is it? Can you tell me? Pleeease?" Amaya begged. Hades smiled, before speaking, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" Amaya shrugged, before replying,

"Yeah, I guess not… When do I get to find out?" she questioned. Hades thought for a minute, before replying, "Why don't we go find out now?" Amaya perked up, pulling her father out of bed, and out of the room.

Persephone smiled, before shaking her head jokingly. The Goddess of Spring lay back down, and rolled over, pulling the blankets over her head in hopes of getting another valuable ten minutes of sleep.

Hades led his daughter through the palace, and out of the front gates. He took her around the back, where the spare weapons were kept. "Why are we going into the store-room, Dad?" Amaya asked. Hades just smirked, before walking into the room, leaving his daughter to trail behind him. At the very back of the room was a large box, jet black in colour, with a silver ribbon tied neatly around it. The box was long and thin, but quite heavy, Amaya noticed, as she lifted the box, trying to guess what could possibly be inside.

After a few minutes of guessing, the young girl slipped the ribbon off, and lifted the lid slowly. Her eyes widened in delight as she reached a hand into the box, and pulled out a black staff, as tall as she was. Amaya could only just wrap her small hand around the staff, as she examined it further. At the top was a black orb, with purple smoke swirling wildly around inside it. Holding the orb in place were three claws, made from the same metal as the rest of the staff.

Wordlessly, Amaya threw her arms around her father. "Dad! This is awesome! Now I can learn to fight!" she enthused. Hades chuckled lightly; he knew Amaya would love it. "You see this?" Hades asked, pointing to the orb at the top of the staff, "It channels your energy. So it works long distance as well!" he explained.

"Cool!" Amaya exclaimed, before asking, "Hey dad, what's it made of? I don't think I've ever seen this type of metal before…" she trailed off, running her hand along the smooth surface. "It's Stygian Iron, Amaya." Hades smiled, "Completely indestructible."

"Wow…" Amaya trailed off.

"When will you teach me how to use it, dad?" Amaya asked her father.

"I'll teach you to fight with it when you've learnt to use your powers." He reasoned, making Amaya pout a little. "When do you think I'll learn to use my powers, then?"

Hades grinned, before replying, "Soon… Probably sometime next year."

"I have to wait a whole year until I have my powers?" Amaya asked incredulously. Her father smiled at her, before reasoning, "A year is nothing compared to the existence of a god, Amaya."

Amaya nodded, before beaming at her father. "Can I show mum?" she asked eagerly. Hades nodded in response, watching his daughter darting back inside to show Persephone her new weapon. 'Of course,' Hades smirked, thinking to himself, 'Persephone isn't going to be too pleased with this.'

A.N: Okay, so this was pretty short as well! But next chapter, Amaya will be getting her powers! Any suggestions for what they should be? Leave them in the reviews, or PM me! Remember to review, guys!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! I really appreciate it! This chapter is going to be the second last oneshot type thing before the real story starts! Remember to review, guys!

**_The Joys of Parenting_**

Hades dragged himself into the library, after a long day of judging souls. Apparently, the humans had decided to start another war, and so he was stuck working overtime. As he entered the library, he noticed his daughter, Amaya sitting down reading a book. It had been five years since the young goddess had learned to read, and if she wasn't spending time with her father, Amaya would be found reading in the library.

"Dad," Amaya spoke, her eyes never leaving the book, "Can I have a dog?" Hades furrowed his eyebrows, before asking,

"Why on earth do you want a dog? You've got Cerberus." It was true. Ever since the young goddess had met the guardian of the Underworld, it was love at first sight. She would often ride the beast around, and find things for him to chew. Amaya closed her book, before turning to Hades. "I know, Dad, but I can't take Cerberus inside!"

Hades thought for a minute, before replying "No."

"What? Why not?" Amaya asked sorrowfully.

"Because living things don't belong in the Underworld."

"We're living, and we live in the Underworld!" Amaya pointed. Hades sighed, before stating bluntly, "No."

Amaya seemed to be contemplating something for a minute, before curling up on the large armchair, and shooting her best puppy-dog look at her father. Hades was determined not to give in to his daughter. He stared right back at her, his obsidian eyes clashing with Amaya's. Deciding to play her trump card, Amaya uttered two simple words, "Please Daddy?"

That got him. Hades sighed, before responding, "Alright, you can have a dog." Amaya leapt out of her chair and bounded excitedly around the room. "_Di immortales… _I'm starting to regret this already…" Hades murmured under his breath, as he shut his eyes, transporting himself to the upper-world.

Amaya sat in her room, listing potential names for her new dog. "Let's see… Azaela? Nah, too girly… Shadow? Too cliché… I need something original!" she complained, burrowing under the covers. Suddenly, the seven-year-old girl came up with an idea; she could research! So without a second thought, the goddess darted into the library to find a name book.

She pulled out the first one she could find, before flicking through it. "Hmm… Alistair - Protector… I like it! Well, unless it's a girl…" she pointed, flicking through for female names. "Maia – Brave warrior! Makes sense!" she enthused, shutting the book, and leaping out of her chair.

The goddess jogged out of the library, and waited outside the palace gates for her father's return. After a minute or so, Amaya began to get bored. She looked to her left, hoping to find Cerberus. Sure enough, the large three-headed dog was lying down not too far away, with all three of its three heads rested on its paws. "Psst! C-Man!" she called the monstrous creature. Cerberus lifted all three of his heads, blinking his sharp red eyes at the goddess. "Come here buddy!" she beckoned. Obeying his mistress' orders, the three-headed monster prowled closer to Amaya, who reached her hand out to pet the creature.

All three of Cerberus' heads leaned into the goddess's touch, as she chuckled, scratching him behind all six ears. "Hey C-Man, can you take me to the Styx quickly? I'm so bored!" she asked. The monstrous dog nodded once energetically, before lowering itself for Amaya to climb on. The goddess scrambled up the beast's back, grasping the fur at the base of his neck.

Without further warning, Cerberus took off at what seemed like the speed of light. Amaya clung onto the dog's thick, jet black fur as they raced towards the River Styx. Cerberus skidded to a stop, allowing Amaya to jump off his back. The goddess wandered around for a while, stopping every now and then to examine the inky waters of the river before her.

When Amaya had finished, she beckoned for Cerberus to come closer. The young goddess jumped onto the dog's back, swinging her leg over the side. "Let's go back, C-Man. See if Dad's back." She decided, before Cerberus began bounding back to the palace.

When the two got back, there was still no sign of Hades. Strange. Nevertheless, Amaya petted all three of Cerberus' heads in a farewell gesture, as she went back inside. The goddess sighed, as she flopped down on her favourite chair in the library. What could she do to pass the time? Amaya thought to herself for a few minutes, before exclaiming out loud, "My powers! I can try getting my powers! Dad said they would come soon, so…" she trailed off.

Without a second thought, the young goddess leapt out of her chair and darted into her room to retrieve her staff. Shortly after she received it from her father, Amaya decided to name it Senka, meaning shadow. Carefully bringing out Senka from it's hiding place, the goddess examined the glass orb at the top briefly, before bounding outside to attempt channeling energy through it.

But as soon as she left the palace gates, her father appeared next to her. To Amaya's joy, he was holding a small, scruffy-looking black puppy in his arms. "Thanks Dad! You're awesome!" Amaya exclaimed, before welcoming the puppy into her arms.

"Aren't you cute? Well, you won't be for long!" she decided, stroking its head, "You're going to be the scariest dog in the world! And I'm going to call you Alistair." She finished.

Alistair simply looked up at Amaya, blinking his black eyes innocently. He then licked Amaya's hand once, before leaping out of her arms and trotting around beside her. Hades shook his head at his daughter's antics; he knew she would love the dog. I was a wolf hybrid, so just as she had said, Alistair would grow up to be quite a fearsome pet.

Leaving his daughter and her new pet outside, the God of the Underworld smirked. Once again, Persephone would not be happy about this.

A.N: Sorry it took me so long to update! But I have good news; the next chapter is where Amaya gets her powers! And after that I'll do a time skip to when she's about 16, and the real story will begin! Don't forget to review, guys!

**By the way, if you're looking for something to read, try Resistance by Elian Lisette. It's AMAZING!**


	6. AN

Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while; school's kept me REALLY busy.

But that wasn't why I wanted to put this message up here :)

I'm actually not happy with the direction this story's taking, so I'll be deleting the last few chapters and pretty much starting over. I promise, this one will be a whole heap better than what it is now!

Thanks guys!


End file.
